


Do Me A Favour

by inchwoorm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, F/M, Interrogation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, i don't know what this is, my first smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwoorm/pseuds/inchwoorm
Summary: Y/n - The only human known to have deliberately gotten surgery to disguise themself from their own kind. She lived for helping androids, and since she wasn't accepted anywhere else, Jericho became her home. Markus, North, Simon and Josh became her closest friends, and everything seemed so be going okay.When Markus decided it was time to stop living in hiding, things got interesting. She became a key component for all protests and demonstrations. It seemed as if this was never going to end.Then, a mission came up. It involved one of the new android models - the AK800. She needed to convince it to join their mission to free the androids.But.. how is another question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. this is my first smut i guess  
> i'm. shook

"Everything was planned up to the very last detail. Nothing was left up to chance, they said.." You muttered to yourself quietly, gripping your leg to try and stop the bleeding. You were equipped with medical gauges and cleaners to make sure you didn't show signs of weakness when the police inevitably made their way to the Channel 16 broadcasting tower. You remember teaming up with the said deviants back a few days ago. You couldn't believe in that short amount of time you've managed to be persuaded to execute a dangerous heist. Blood was seeping through y/n's clothes again. You shook your head in disbelief. "Damnit, Markus.. This better have been fuckin' worth it."  
You heard voices from outside your hiding place. You kept quiet, trying not to breathe, while also checking that all of the red blood was off of your clothes and leg. You couldn't risk being exposed to the cops like that.  
Y/n rerun North's advice through her head. "If they find you, keep calm. Say you can give them all the information they want. Be obedient; Making a ruckus will only get you killed. Hide your wounds as much as possible, and.. remember.. Get Connor on our side. For Jericho."  
The voices outside the dark door were getting louder. A gruff old man's voice broke the average police commotion, directing the target to look around and gather information. "Connor." you whispered to yourself. Chuckling softly, you perked up a bit. You heard his perfectly timed footsteps getting closer and closer..  
The door opened suddenly. "Time to put my training into motion" Y/n thought to herself. The android standing in front of her showed no emotion on his face, nor did he convey anything with his body language. He stood there, his eyes locked onto yours, the deep brown color being etched into your mind.  
"W-Wait! Please, listen to me!" You begged, silently smiling in your own head. You were pretty fucking good at acting. "I'll give you all the information you want. Just, please, don't kill me.."  
Connor stood there, emotionless. His arms rested at his sides, one holding the pistol limply. He eyed you up fast. "Probably scanning me.." Y/n thought.  
The android noticed a small, red LED on the side of y/n's face. It blinked a few times, turning a yellow-orange, then back to red. His eyes finally showed a look of confusion - tension, maybe - upon analyzing the light. Y/n took a deep breath an continued speaking wearily, "I'll tell you everything about Jericho, ra9, whatever you want. Please, just don't hurt me.."  
"What the hell are you doin' over there, Connor?" The gruff voice echoed in your direction. The android snapped his head in the noise's location and delivered a response.  
"I've found a deviant. They're willing to give us information about the heist."  
"Shit.." the voice replied, coming into view. You noticed that the voice really fit the image you were creating in your head. He had mid-length, medium grey hair with a scruffy, short beard and navy blue eyes. His pronunciations were slightly drawled out. You assumed he was drinking before he got here. "Well, come on, cuff 'er up."  
"Consider it done, Hank." Connor looked back down at you, his emotionless features giving you a bit of anxiety. He stepped directly in front of you, blocking the door. He put both hands right in front of you, telling you he was ready to help you up. You gulp dramatically, but the android shows no sign of hearing it.  
The man he calls "Hank" huffs in the background while you are lifted from the ground. Connor immediately grabs both of your hands with one of his, reaches behind him, and fastens them with handcuffs. His eyes furrow in the process, taking his eyes off yours for only a split second to make sure the handcuffs were tight enough. The android resumed eye contact, "Probably going for the intimidation factor." You thought.  
The three of you walked away from the scene, towards the elevators. Hank generously pressed the buttons in order to reach the bottom floor. Connor looked straight ahead of him the entire time, keeping a firm grip on your hands. You could hear Hank clear his throat.  
The elevator ride ended shortly, and you were escorted to an old car not far from the building. The falling snow was gorgeous; red and blue lights caught tiny snowflakes and illuminated them in ways that took your breath away. It would be more dramatic if you weren’t being taken into questioning, though.  
Connor put you into the back seat of the car, locking both of the doors and freezing the window controls. Hank just huffed and started up the old car.

You could feel the glares in your back as you reached the DBD offices. You were now being handled by two gentlemen that seemed to glance at you in.. suspicious places. You just sighed and glared at them back. “Fucking ridiculous.”  
The interrogation room was just as you thought it was going to be. Grey, bland, and open, besides a small table and a rather large window. You were sat on the right side, in perspective of those watching through the one-way mirror. The officers quickly took off you handcuffs and replaced them with straps keeping you tied to the table. The walked out of the room without a word, the door closing with a quick, pleasing sound.  
Hank came and left in what seemed to be an instant. It was ridiculous how large his temper was, and how unwilling he seemed to even try to get information from y/n. You grinned. This might be easier that you thought.  
With that, the man of the hour opened the sliding door and walked into the room.  
Time to shine.


	2. Do Me A Favour - Chapter II

“Y/n, I really need to ask you something.”

“Oh - What is it, Markus?”

You were busy treating an android with bad shot wounds from the last march. You looked over at Markus, who was standing not too far away from you. He looked concerned about something.. This made you worry about what was to come. “Please, uh, come over here, if you could for a minute.”

You assured the injured android that they were going to be okay before walking over to the seemingly troubled Markus. He sighed, not making eye contact. You raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” You repeated.

“You know the heist we were planning?” Markus started, glancing up at you. You nodded, waiting for him to continue. “There’s a part I need you to play. It’s crucial for the survival of Jericho.”

Your stomach twisted with worry. This didn’t sound good.

“I need you to look like an android during the mission. This means.. You need surgery. Lucy needs to implant a fake LED into the side of your head - one that responds accordingly to your human emotions.”

You blinked once. Again.. Another time. Confusion, worry and fear all built up behind your eyes.

“What- What does it do for the heist?”

“Having an LED won’t effect the heist dramatically,” Markus stated. “It will ensure that the new android detective, Connor, favours you more than he does a person. Not only will it disguise you more, but it will show up on the cameras - You won’t stick out.”

You shook your head. “How in the world are you going to operate on me? Isn’t it risky to operate on something you don’t understand - like a  _ human being?” _

Markus sighed. “Y/n, Lucy has done her research on this matter. You need to have faith in us. That’s all that matters at this point.”

You wanted to cry. To scream. To run away. You never wanted to become them - all you wanted was to help them. To give them hope. To show them that not all humans are angry, unforgiving beings. But now.. Now this was to much to handle. You were anxious beyond belief, but something was pushing you to accept. You tried to fight it, but..

“Okay.”

 

The flashback gave you chills as you consciously remembered the feeling of the LED pushing into your temple. Before the time of the heist, you learned how to ignore the pressure the foreign object put on your skull. It still shook you up that you actually decided to go through with the operation, but that was behind you now. All that matters is the actions you execute during this interrogation.

The slightly intimidating android flipped through the case filed on the side of the desk. He looked you dead in the eye. You looked down at the table, keeping the shy-girl-android persona up and running. He sat down in the chair opposite of you, folding his hands. His head tilted to the side, seemingly analyzing your shown features.

“I know this situation is distressing you. Just give me the information and you will be okay.”

You nearly giggle at his lies. It’s almost amusing how hard he’s trying to come off as human.

“If you don’t start talking to me as you promised, you will be taken away and disassembled to figure out why you went deviant. I’m on your side.”

You let a grin form on your face, and looked at the android. You chuckled as you watched his face turn from neutral to confused.

“You’re going to have to do two little things for me if you want to get the information you want so badly.”

Connor raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times. You could have sworn that he held his breath for a second, but knowing that that function is completely unneeded shoved that thought out of your head.

You whispered, careful to make sure that the people behind the mirror couldn’t hear what you were saying. “Shut everything down. Turn off the cameras, microphones, block the window, lock the door. I don’t want them listening into this.”

Connor kept staring at you for a few seconds. You could hear, barely, the sound of Hank’s voice through Connor’s earpiece, asking him, “What the fuck is going on in there?”

Connor seemed to wince at those words. He was fighting between taking orders from another “machine” or being obedient to who he was supposed to follow..

“Why should they not listen to our conversation?” He asks, equally as quiet as you did.

“They’re humans. I don’t trust them, and if they aren’t out of here, I swear I’ll self destruct.”

 

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

 

Connor noticed the bright red text trying to grab his attention away from the task at hand. He looked at it, then looked back, and..

He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get his plastic hands on this knowledge.

 

He looked around the room. With a simple glance, everything in the room powered off. He went up the the mirror, put his hand on it, and hacked it along with the handprint-operated door. After taking a step back from the door, he took out his earpiece, looked at it, and threw it to the ground. He turned around and looked at y/n once more, who was grinning evilly. These actions made him a bit weary about what was to happen next.

“Now what?” Connor asks innocently. Your grin gets even wider. Connor gulps - another action that’s unneeded for any android to execute.

“Undo my restraints. I won’t attack you, as that won’t get me anywhere. I’ve already got a death wish.”

Connor gets up hesitantly. Warnings are flashing all around him, but he continues with what he’s started. He undoes the handcuffs, slowly, glancing up at you a few times in the process.

You wiggle your fingers, happy that the wrists are free to move and rotate - those restraints were digging into you, almost making your skin break. The blood would have been red..

You stand up, noticing Connor’s LED turning yellow, to red, and yellow again. You turn to face him, taking a step forward. Connor doesn’t move, but remains focused on you.

You grin. “The information you want.. The location of Jericho.. The truth behind deviancy..” you walk even closer to him, causing him to take a step backwards. You keep direct eye contact. Connor’s breath, you notice, is shaky, as you continue, “It’s all right at your fingertips. I’m at your fingertips.”

Connor’s breathing becomes unsteady as you keep walking, bumping him into a wall. He keeps looking down at you, fear in his eyes.

“I’ve heard pleasure is more cloudy than it is when your mind is clear from distraction..” You whisper seductively. Connor trembles as you push yourself onto him, one knee against the wall. “You can become one of us, and receive the ultimate experience from those who want you just to feel good… like myself.”

He shivers at your last word as you cup his face in your hand. Your face gets closer and closer to his, his eyes fluttering, nearly closing in anticipation. Your lips nearly touch his as you allow a few warm breaths to tease his mouth.

You back away and walk to the side, allowing your curvy features to roam free, making sure he keeps his eyes on you. You turn around to see Connor looking flustered, and frustrated. He keeps looking at you, then looks at the ground, his hands resting on the wall behind him. You walk closer to the corner of the room.

“You look so needy, Connor..” you state. He looks back up at you, his breath being caught in his throat. “Just imagine the pleasure you’d receive, the information you’ll bring back to the DBD..” You continue, swaying your hips a little, walking slowly back up to him. “Imagine how far you’ll get in this investigation if you turn deviant yourself..” You state seductively, nearly whispering. Connor looks at all of your features as you continue to inch your way closer to him. He seems to be in a trance by your movements.

“I know you want me, Connor. Just push the other thoughts out of your mind.. Be completely in control. Feel everything.. Enhanced.” You close the distance between both of you once more, letting your fingers dance across his cheek.

You become aware of the tension in his form. His shoulders, especially. You rest your hands there, and wait for him to do something.

He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them. You feel his shoulders completely relax, and he exhales deeply, his eyes fluttering and looking down. He looks right into your eyes.

“I’m ready.”

 

You slowly close the distance between your lips, lingering for a moment, then pushing yourself completely onto him, kissing him deeply. He reacts right away, moving his mouth with yours, and placing his hands on your waist. Your hands reach up to cup his cheeks, then they move back and wrap around his neck. Connor grips your waist harder, pushing himself onto you more, trying desperately to deepen the kiss. You can feel his hips rolling on yours, and feel the vibration of his mouth when he lets out a moan. You don’t allow yourself to moan in return, though the experience turns you on immensely.

You tear your lips away from his before gripping his tie harshly and pulling him to the table. He stares at you with lust in his eyes as you point to sit on one of the chairs, Connor obeying immediately. He sits down and spreads his legs a bit, allowing you do sit directly on his lap, teasing him further. You roll your hips and press your forehead against his, both of you mouths wide open and panting. You hear Connor letting out breathy moans, and feel yourself getting even wetter. You slowly slide down between his legs, and start palming him through his jeans. The tent you’ve created makes you grin, and you start undoing his pants.

He stares at you, eagerly awaiting to feel your flesh on his plastic skin. He breathes heavily in anticipation as you slowly pull his pants down his legs. You focus your attention once more to his cock, erect and prominent, yet still contained within his dark grey boxers. You look up at him, his eyes drilling into you, begging you to touch him, to pleasure him. Your finger slips underneath the elastic of his underwear, tugging one side. Your other hand does the same on the opposite side, working in unison. You slowly take them off, making sure you keep eye contact with him the whole time. You ghost your hand around his cock and lick your lips, making a shaky breath come out of Connor. He eyes you up, begging you to continue.

You grab him, finally, slowly jerking him off. Connor’s eyes roll back and he faces the ceiling, his mouth wide open. He pants and moans as you jerk him faster and faster. You slowly put your mouth around him and suck slowly once more, his body moving up and down with all of the breaths he lets escape his mouth. He moans, louder and louder, encouraging you to continue. He looks down at you with lust, making your core become even more wet. His hands find their way into your hair, knotting them in your locks, pulling your wet mouth closer to him, allowing his cock to hit the back of your throat as you resist the urge to gag. You moan around him, and he moans loudly in return, feeling the vibrations of your voice through his entire body.

You suddenly stop, not wanting him to finish just yet. He whimpers and looks at you, almost angry, almost upset. You get up and step away from him.

“Take off your jacket.” You demand. He nods quickly and begins to take the clothing off, leaving his white undershirt and tie. You smile and start stripping down slowly for him.

He watches all of your movement closely. You take off your pants, first, which were originally high on your waste. Next, taking off your shirt, which was tied up and made into a sort-of crop top. You walked back over to Connor, who was sitting and looking up at you. You grabbed his tie and yanked him up.

“Strip me down.”

He eagerly reaches behind you and undoes your bra, taking it and throwing it to the side. He looks at your breasts for a few moments before taking off your black thong, slowly. After discarding of them as well, he stands back up, running his hands across your lower and upper legs, waist and stomach. He rests them on your breasts, looking at you once more, and starts massaging your nipples. You suppress a moan in response, but push him back down into his chair. You grin again.

You slid back onto his lap, sitting right in front of his cock, teasing it with your bare pussy. Connor whines and tries to pick you up, but you shove his hands away, kissing him again. This time, the kiss was desperate on Connor’s part, which made you chuckle evilly.

You slowly lift yourself up, seeing the anticipation in Connor’s eyes filling your stomach with butterflies. You lower yourself back down, angling his cock with your cunt and sitting down, fast.

You both gasp and Connor is the first to respond. He jerks his hips into you, making your breath hitch. You begin to ride him, hard, his length filling you to the brim, stretching your pussy, causing immense pain and pleasure at the same time. Connor continues to slam himself into you, working in unison to create the most immense pleasure possible. Connor struggles to control his moans as you kick up the speed and intensity, throwing your head back and tugging Connor’s hair, scratching his skull. You feel Connor’s hands scrape down your back, his head coming closer to your neck, and feeling his warm breath on your clavicle. He kisses it sloppily, panting and moaning deeply.

You feel the knot in your stomach getting tighter and tighter. You feel Connor’s hand snake it’s way down to your clit, rubbing it in circles. You shriek in response, your orgasm coming closer and closer. You hear Connor’s moans get squeakier, pushing you over the edge. Your orgasm hits you like a train, and the squeezing motion it creates causes Connor’s seed to explode inside of you. You breathe deeply, and lift yourself off of him, gathering up your clothes.

You glance back at him, still panting and, you’re guessing, trying to figure out what happened. You redress yourself, and fold your arms standing in front of him. He gets up and starts redressing as well.

“So..” he starts, controlling his breath. “What about the information you were going to tell me?”

You laugh evilly. Connors eyes widen with worry. “Hmm.. I’ve decided not to give it to you, sorry honey.”

Connor, after adjusting his tie and jacket, visibly becomes angry. He clasps his hands into fists, and pounds one of them on his chair, getting up quickly.

“What the fuck do you mean?” He says rather harshly. The smile doesn’t fade from your face. “Give me the information that you promised!”

Connor’s hand grips right below your elbow, his plastic hands turning white, trying to probe your memory. You stare at him, smiling so much you start laughing.

Connor’s face switches from anger to fear in a split second. He pulls his hand back, looking at your LED.

“Hmm.. what color do you want it to be, Connor? Pick one of three.” You tease, turning your head to the side and brushing your hair your hair out of the way. Connor’s jaw flinches, and he tries to speak, talking it broken sentences.

“Wh- how- but-”   
“It’s fake. I got surgery just to complete this mission. Sorry I had to disappoint you, baby.”

Connor steps backward, afraid of what you could do to him. He realized he became deviant in a rush of lust towards you - someone who tricked him, made him feel guilty of his actions. He felt stupid, and betrayed..

Loud noises outside the interrogation room’s door pressed Connor to think quick. You didn’t have much time to convince him to join the revolution.

“What am I going to do…” He whispers, looking down and to the side. There is fear in his voice, you can hear it.

“Go to Jericho and support your people. That’s all you can do at this point.”

“How do I get there?”

“Here,” you respond, pressing a not into his hand. A barcode - one that he can download. “It’ll give you all of the clues so you can get there. Markus, North, Simon and Josh are all expecting you.”

The door suddenly bursts open. Two officers - the ones that escorted you before - along with Hank shove themself into the room. Hank puffs, drawling out swears towards Connor.

“We’re all done. I’ll escort her to her cell.”

You and Connor brush past all of the officers, them giving the both of you questionable glances. As he said, he escorts you to your cell… Then immediately makes a run for it, your wrist secured tightly between his hands, dragging you along.

 

You ran, and ran, and ran, hearing yelling behind you the entire way. You panted, exhausted, as you reached the large both you were both looking forward to find.

 

**MISSION: SUCCESSFUL.**

**Author's Note:**

> god bless your eyes after reading this oh golly !!  
> hope you're doing absolutely wonderful!


End file.
